Butterfly Kisses
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Just a cute little story!


Just a cute little story. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

Heero looked upon the sight before him. The walls were painted a faint pink with a king size bed against the master wall. The dark blue ocean print lay on the bedsheets as it brought attention to itself. Among the many dressers and furniture pieces, there lay numerous pictures among them. The pictures contained his friends, the Gundam Pilots, and the many people they had befriended over the years. He looked at a small note he had written years ago on the vanity mirror as he walked over to it.

Faded it read: _"Happy Birthday, Relena"_

Looking into the mirror, he saw his pressed tux with the tie loosened and the first two buttons undone. Looking to his left, his eyes stayed on the bear he had given to Relena years ago. Smiling he went over and picked it up. The bear's fur had become somewhat faded over the years with small little tears, the ribbon around its neck had rips on it but those eyes still held the same warmth they had when he gave it to her.

A movement had him turning around and looking at the woman facing him. She smiled and walked up to him, wanting the bear. Softly placing the bear in her arms, she hugged it and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be so sad daddy. Its not you." She smiled sadly. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail-like do under her tiara veil. The dark blue eyes she inherited from her father made her all the more beautiful with her mother's looks all across her face; making her wedding dress stand out more.

Lifting a hand she cupped his face. "I love you daddy. Now I can give you Mr. Heero back to you." Placing the bear on the bed she smiled and hugged him; his arms instantly going around her, never wanting to let go.

"Your mother and I gave you Mr. Heero because you wanted him." He said as he placed his chin atop of her hair.

"I know. I want you to have him so you remember." She kept her face in his pressed shirt, as tears fell down her face. Knowing she was crying, broke his heart. Heero Yuy, 01 Pilot and the most "machine-like" of the Gundam Pilots, felt absolutely powerless when his youngest and only daughter was hurt or cried. He started to move in a small circle, dancing with her just like when she was younger. Smiling with tears still falling, she placed her feet on his and held him.

Faint music played in the room and they looked to see Relena by the small stereo that was on a dresser.

"Its our song daddy."

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

She smiled at him and he held her, keeping her feet on his and he moved smoothly. Just as he did all those years ago. Relena stayed and watched. The fellow Gundam Pilots were nearby but didn't watch. They knew exactly how Heero felt. Each one of them had their own daughters and knew the pain of giving them away and wanting to keep them forever. Time, however, told them to let go and watch them grow. Each daughter (and son) knew who to fight and protect themselves. Out of the 25 kids the Gundam Pilots had, the 8 girls could take on their much stronger and domineering brothers any day. Not from sheer power but because they could handle their brothers.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

"Daddy. Before you know it, you'll have many grandchildren." He smirked and grinned.

"That better not be for a several years." She laughed.

"Who knows."

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

"Don't worry daddy. I'll be fine. You trained me after all." He almost laughed but kept his calm, as Heero Yuy always did.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

He kissed her cheek. "Love you princess."

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

He stood where he was as the song ended and held her one last time. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Slowly, she walked away and left the room. Her "uncles" all stood by the wall and Trowa nodded to her. Than her husband, Trowa's eldest son Triton, offered his hand, which she gladly took. They walked down the stair and headed outside to the reception. The pilots followed suit, allowing Heero time alone.

Relena went into his arms and held him, his holding her tightly as his body shook.

"She loves you Heero." She had tears in her eyes as she felt her husband of 30 years cry. His cry wasn't that of a person but of a soldier whose body shook and trembled with tears running down his face.

"I know." He moved his face from her hair and looked at her. A soft laugh came from her lips and she wiped his tears away, than kissed him.

The bear looked upon the scene with the same look as it did all those years ago.


End file.
